1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mechanical horology. It more particularly concerns a timepiece comprising an alarm mechanism, also known by the name “alarm clock”.
2) Description of Related Art
Using the commonly accepted understanding of the term “alarm clock”, a watch, particularly a bracelet watch, provided with such a mechanism comprises an alarm automatically triggered at a predetermined time. This function is provided by a module coupled with a conventional clockwork movement. Traditionally, it is equipped with:                an independent power source, generally a barrel,        an adjustment system which can be used to program the alarm time,        a trigger system with three pins and slots, connected to the going train of the movement and actuating the alarm at the fixed time, and        a striking mechanism to notify the wearer.        
A traditional alarm watch mechanism is described in the book “Théorie de l'horlogerie” by Reymondin et al, Fédération des Ecoles Techniques, 1998, ISBN 2-940025-10-X, pages 217 to 218.
Alarm watches present several drawbacks, in particular that of not allowing one to control the duration of the alarm. Indeed, once triggered, the alarm continues until the barrel is completely disarmed. Moreover, to the applicant's knowledge, no alarm mechanism exists with which one can stop the alarm during operation, except by completely deactivating the alarm mode.
Moreover, some timepieces propose various operating modes and make it possible, in particular, to stop the alarm function. However, this choice is binary and lacks flexibility. Other situations may be considered, in particular in the case where the wearer wishes to be notified at the fixed time, but without those around him being bothered by the noise of the alarm.